


Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, i just finished sherlock for the 2nd time and im sad, johnlock if you squint, rosie and sherlock are definitely best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock and Rosie have some fun :)





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i just finished sherlock again for the 2nd time and i'm emo so this is to heal me. 
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“She’lock!” Rosie yelped, running circles in the small flat of 221B Baker Street. 

“I will catch you, Watson,” Sherlock said solemnly, beginning to feel a bright smile creep onto his face.

Rosie jumped onto John’s chair, laughing. 

“I don’t think your father will be too pleased to see that you left shoe prints on his chair, little Watson,” Sherlock commented. Rosie merely stuck her tongue out, jumping off the chair and landing on the floor. She stumbled, but quickly regained her balance.

That brief stumble, however, was enough for Sherlock to catch up with her. He scooped her up into his arms. 

“No! She’lock that’s cheating! You’re bigger than me!” Rosie said. The small girl tried to pout, but instead laughed happily.

“Someday, little Watson, you’ll be bigger. Then maybe I won’t be able to pick you up,” Sherlock stated. The thought pained him. Rosie was only 4, but that was already too big for Sherlock (or John) to handle. He couldn’t bear to think that someday soon he wouldn’t be able to pick her up anymore. 

Sherlock cleared his head. “For now though, little Watson, it’s bedtime.”

Rosie pouted as Sherlock set her down. “When will Daddy be home?” She asked softly.

Sherlock flipped his wrist over, looking at his watch. “In about 15 minutes.”

“One more show then, please?”

And honestly, how could he say no?

-

When John did arrive back to the flat, he found Rosie and Sherlock asleep on the couch. He smiled, throwing a blanket over the two of them before heading off to bed.


End file.
